Various medicinal agents have been employed in the treatment of persons suffering from nervousness, anxiety and hypertension, as well as cognitive disorders.
Denzel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,681, discloses 3,7-dihydro- and 1,7-dihydro-4H-pyrazolo (4',3':5,6)pyrido(4,3-d)pyrimidin-4-ones which have the general formula (I): ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen, lower alkyl or phenyl; R.sup.2, R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 each is hydrogen or lower alkyl; and R.sup.3 is hydrogen, lower alkyl, phenyl, substituted phenyl, phenyl-lower alkyl or di(lower alkyl)-amino-lower alkyl. These compounds are said to exhibit both anti-inflammatory properties and central nervous system depressant activity.
Dusza et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,000 discloses substituted pyrazolo(1,5-a)pyrimidines of the general formula (II): ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen or alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R.sub.2 is selected from the group consisting of ##STR3## wherein R' is hydrogen or alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R.sub.3 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, cyano, cyanomethyl, carbamoyl or alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbons atoms; and R.sub.4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, formyl, carboxyl, cyano, hydroxymethyl, N-hydroxyformimidoyl, alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and moieties of the formulae: ##STR4## where R is alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms. The disclosed compounds are said to exhibit anxiolytic activity.
Dusza et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,449 discloses substituted pyrazolo(1,5-a) pyrimidines and imidazo(1,5-a) pyrimidines of the general formulae (III) and (IV) respectively: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1 is hydrogen or alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R.sub.2 is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, ortho-trifluoromethylphenyl, meta-trifluoromethylphenyl and meta-methoxyphenyl; R.sub.3 is hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, cyano, cyanomethyl, carbamoyl or alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms; and R.sub.4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro, chloro, bromo, formyl, carboxyl, cyano, hydroxymethyl, N-hydroformimidoyl, alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms and moieties of the formulae: ##STR6## where R is alkyl having from 1 to 3 carbon atoms.